Pourquoi Pas 5: Brisée
by joelle-sama
Summary: Manson a Aramis à sa merci et veut la briser.


**Pourquoi Pas 5: Brisée**

_L'histoire se passe alors qu'Athos et Aramis sont prisonniers à Belle-Ile. _

La geôle était grande, mais froide, sombre, et très humide. Malgré la chaleur de la journée, les nuits sur Belle-Ile étaient glaciales ; Un froid mordant pénétrait les os d'Aramis et la faisait frissonner.

Ils les avaient enfermés, elle et Athos, dans des cachots différents, sachant très bien de quoi pouvait être capable un mousquetaire, et à plus forte raison, deux des meilleurs mousquetaires réunis. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'on avait enchaîné son pied avec une lourde chaîne qui prenait naissance sur le dallage de la prison.

Assise sur le sol, Aramis s'adossa contre le mur de pierre, face à la porte, se refusant de fermer l'œil. Elle ne baisserait sa garde à aucun moment, et jamais elle ne leur offrirait un moment de vulnérabilité. Elle ne savait ce que Manson avait pu raconter à son sujet…avait-elle pris la bonne décision en lui révélant sa véritable identité, et, par le fait même, son plus grand désavantage ? Il lui avait semblé que les autres ne savaient toujours pas son secret…mais ces êtres vils étaient si traîtres ! Peut-être n'attendaient-ils que le moment propice pour lui faire savoir qu'ils avaient su la vérité…

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Aux aguets, ses sens tout en alerte, elle attendit que la porte s'ouvre devant elle. Bientôt, le petit homme trapu entra dans la cellule, une torche enflammée à la main. Après avoir posé son flambeau sur un crochet prévu à cet effet, il referma à clé la porte derrière lui sans empressement, sachant que sa prisonnière ne pourrait rien attenter contre lui, la chaîne la gardant hors de portée. Tournant son regard malfaisant sur la femme, il ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un gloussement sadique.

« Vous voilà en drôle de situation ! Vous êtes moins fière, à présent ! » se moqua Manson de sa voix rauque.

Sentant toute sa haine pour lui monter dans sa mâchoire, elle en serra les dents douloureusement. Un coup d'œil rapide devina la présence de cette étrange épée dissimulée dans la poche arrière du vêtement de l'homme. Venait-il pour en finir avec elle ? Qu'importe, elle mourrait la tête haute ! Avec succès, elle écrasa la peur qui l'avait envahi un moment.

« Si vous pensez qu'un simple cachot peut m'arrêter ! » cracha-t-elle avec dédain.

Il sourit. « En effet, j'ai cru remarquer que ce n'est pas ce genre de détail qui vous ralentirait…c'est tout à votre honneur ! »

Son rire gras résonna entre les murs, mais elle ne se laissa pas impressionner par cette pseudo-démonstration de pouvoir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » demanda-t-elle pendant qu'il riait encore.

Le regard qu'il lui lança alors la glaça : les petits yeux de l'assassin était remplis de malveillance et son rictus en disait long sur ses pensées…c'était le regard le plus pervers qu'elle n'eut jamais croisé et, malheureusement pour elle, il lui était complètement dédié. Inconsciemment, Aramis rapprocha ses jambes contre elle, le bruit de la chaîne glissant sur le sol trahissant son léger mouvement de panique.

_Ne lui donne pas ce plaisir…montre-lui que tu n'as peur de rien !_

« En effet, ces chaînes sont très pratiques, vous en conviendrez, » remarqua-t-il. « Les beaux oiseaux, il faut les attacher, si on ne veut pas qu'ils s'envolent ! »

Venait-il de la qualifier de 'belle' ? L'idée que ce personnage ignoble puisse lui faire le moindre compliment la répugna.

« Mais, » poursuivit-il, « je ne vois pas pourquoi on vous a attaché, _vous._ » Dans un mouvement rapide, surprenant pour un homme de cette corpulence, Manson s'approcha d'elle. Aramis recula rapidement contre le mur. « Vous n'êtes qu'une abomination de la nature, » ajouta-t-il avec une grimace dédaigneuse et un sifflement où se mêlait tout le dégoût qu'il avait pour la femme et la vie qu'elle menait.

« Eh ! à la bonne heure ! Je me donnerais la mort plutôt que de savoir que je pourrais exercer mes charmes sur vous ! »

En un éclair, Manson abattit son poing sur le visage d'Aramis. Alors qu'elle portait la main sur sa joue pour juger de la blessure, il l'empoigna violemment par les cheveux, la forçant à rejeter la tête en arrière. Le mouvement fut si brutal qu'elle entendit son cou craquer, et elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise, de douleur, et d'inquiétude.

Elle se ressaisit aussitôt, sentant toutefois sa confiance s'amoindrir peu à peu. _Jamais…JAMAIS tu ne me briseras !_

« Espèce de sale garce répugnante ! Tu ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui t'attend ! » Abandonnant toute politesse, bien qu'elle fut fausse dès le début, il la tutoyait maintenant. Il maintenait solidement sa tête dans une position inconfortable, ses doigts crispés dans sa lourde chevelure blonde. Il avait approché son visage très près du sien, mais il refusait de la regarder en face. Au contraire, il préférait qu'elle ne le regarde pas, et qu'elle ne devine pas ses intentions…la peur de l'inconnu se chargerait de la briser complètement. « Non… » murmura-t-il à son oreille, « tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui t'attend. »

D'un autre geste sec, il la lâcha, la tête de la femme allant percuter légèrement contre le mur. A l'étonnement de l'homme, elle riposta rapidement, ses yeux bleus reflétant toute la force de son caractère : Malgré ses chaînes, Aramis réussit à le frapper de son pied, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur alors qu'il se massait le tibia. Frustré, il la frappa une seconde fois de son poing, celui-ci allant s'abattre contre son sternum cette fois. Elle en eut le souffle coupé, et malgré le fait qu'elle n'eut rien mangé depuis le matin, elle eut presque envie de vomir.

Alors qu'elle était penchée, reprenant son souffle, elle sentait tout le poids du regard haineux de Manson peser sur elle. « Ah oui ? et qu'est-ce qui m'attend ? » demanda-t-elle entre deux inspirations.

« Tu devrais me remercier de ne pas avoir dévoilé ton petit secret…le Masque de Fer a un faible pour les petites putes de ton genre. »

«Oooh, je j'incline devant votre générosité proverbiale, monsieur le marchand de sel, » fit-elle en inclinant la tête avec tout le sarcasme dont elle était capable. « Cela m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas profité de cet atout, pourtant fort à mon désavantage ! » Elle le narguait tout en se demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle se taise. Après tout, elle était prisonnière, et dans une position aucunement favorable. Mais il lui fallait répliquer : elle ne voulait pas laisser la crainte l'envahir, celle-ci s'étant confortablement frayé un chemin dans son esprit. En effet, Aramis sentait son cœur battre plus fort, sa respiration était plus profonde et des sueurs froides lui parcouraient le dos. Car même si, après toutes ces années d'entraînement, elle avait appris à faire fi de la douleur, l'idée que le sadique Masque de Fer puisse abuser d'elle l'avait glacée. D'Artagnan lui avait décrit l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé le pauvre Monsieur Bonacieux…

Semblant deviner ses pensées, Manson poussa encore le doute dans son esprit. « Et que diraient vos amis mousquetaires, s'ils apprenaient la vérité à votre sujet ? » Sur ces mots, il lui donna un léger coup de pied, chacun de ses mouvements étant toujours empreints d'un grand mépris. « J'ai une folle envie d'aller en discuter avec cet Athos…je me languis de connaître son point de vue à ce sujet… »

« Ne faites pas cela ! » Aramis ne put même pas contrôler son impulsion soudaine et s'en mordait maintenant les lèvres. Trop tard ! Ses paroles, dans une voix craquée, avaient échappé sa bouche sur un ton de supplique désespérée, et non comme une menace. Elle avait posé ses mains par terre, tel en signe de soumission et d'imploration, et avait relevé des yeux douloureux et apeurés en direction de son geôlier.

Fatiguée, affamée, elle baissa la tête en soupirant, n'ayant qu'une seule envie : capituler. Qu'est-ce qui importait le plus ? Son honneur et son bien-être? Son amitié ? Ou la mission dont le roi les avait chargés, c'est-à-dire délivrer le prince Philippe ?..._Philippe_…François avait bien donné sa vie pour le jeune prince…elle devrait en faire autant, sinon plus, pour que la mort de son amoureux ne soit pas vaine ! Mais sans aide, elle ne pouvait rien. _La mission d'abord, l'amitié ensuite…l'honneur… à la toute fin._

En signe de docilité, elle baissa encore plus la tête et ferma les yeux. « Faites donc de moi ce que vous voudrez, » souffla-t-elle faiblement. _Torture-moi tant que tu veux, je m'en contrefiche. Peu m'importe si je dois m'avilir…je réussirai cette mission !_ Elle se maudissait d'avoir cédé à la panique à l'évocation du nom d'Athos. Elle ne savait pourquoi elle tenait au respect de cet homme plus que des autres. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que lui, le premier, la rejetterait s'il venait à découvrir son secret ?

Le rire de l'homme emplit une fois de plus le cachot. La lumière émise par la torche lançait des ombres rouges et noires qui donnaient à l'endroit un air encore plus infernal. « Voilà qui est mieux ! C'est comme ça que je les aime, les femmes ! Soumises et implorant ma bonté !» Il recula de quelques pas, jugea de la forme prostrée à se pieds et lui jeta un regard hautain, dénonçant ainsi tout son pouvoir et sa supériorité. « Allez, déshabille-toi. »

Pour un instant, elle crut qu'elle avait mal entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Se fut alors avec des yeux exorbités qu'une seconde fois il lui ordonna de se dévêtir.

L'assassin la regardait toujours de haut, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Malgré le fait que son sourire avait disparu, ses petits yeux, eux, avaient conservés toute leur malfaisance perverse.

« T'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? T'es sourde ?»

Les doigts d'Aramis s'étaient refermés sur la manche de son pourpoint, n'osant faire aucun geste. Tout son être refusait d'obéir à Manson. Mais quel était donc le prix à payer pour pouvoir réussir cette mission ? Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit '_Faites de moi ce que vous voudrez'_, elle ne s'était pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il puisse lui demander de se dénuder ! Ne la trouvait-il pas répugnante ? Alors pourquoi ?...Elle avait déjà entendu des sordides histoires de filles violentées…était-ce le sort qu'il allait lui réserver ? Les yeux de l'homme, rivés sur les siens, n'éprouvaient aucune compassion, aucune pitié….il allait lui faire payer d'avoir fait échouer son complot ! oh oui…il allait lui faire payer…

Voyant que la peur la maintenait figée, il prit la torche et menaça de la brûler. « Tu as peut-être besoin d'un petit incitatif ?

Elle recula autant que sa chaîne le lui permit, ne cachant plus son effroi lorsqu'elle vit le flambeau s'approcher dangereusement de son corps.

Puisque qu'elle refusait toujours de se soumettre complètement, il attrapa son bras, releva sa manche et y approcha la flamme. « Alors, ca vient ? Ou bien vais-je être obligé de mettre le feu au cachot du bel Athos pour que tu comprennes enfin ? »

La brûlure lui fit pousser un sanglot étranglé. Alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle fixa son regard effrayé sur l'homme, calculant ses moindres mouvements, jugeant utiles les moindres indices pouvant lui laisser savoir quelles seraient ses prochaines intentions. Elle mit la main au collet de son pourpoint et, d'un geste vif, en détacha toutes les agrafes. Abasourdie par son propre geste, Aramis baissa les yeux et son regard, vague, ne fixait que le vide. Elle ne voulait pas penser à la suite des événements…ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés que déjà elle voulait les oublier. Effacer la douleur, mais plus que tout, la honte qu'elle allait subir…

Posant une main sur son épaule, elle se mit à la dénuder. Un brusque coup de pied dans son dos l'arrêta dans son mouvement, la renversant sur le sol poisseux.

« Tu n'es qu'une sale pute ! » jeta-t-il avec mépris. « Tu devrais me remercier d'avoir tué ton fiancé et de lui avoir épargné de savoir à quel point tu n'es qu'une salope sans morale et sans honneur ! »

Une seconde fois, sans aucune délicatesse, il empoigna ses cheveux et plaqua son visage contre la pierre du mur. « Tu comprends pourquoi je n'ai pas ébruité ton secret ? C'est beaucoup plus amusant de t'avoir à ma seule merci ! »

Il la relâcha, non sans d'abord avoir fait claquer la paume de sa main derrière la tête de la jeune femme. « Pensais-tu vraiment que j'aurais posé, ne serait-ce qu'un seul doigt, sur toi ? J'ai plus d'honneur que toi, vile putain !»

Silencieuse, mortifiée, elle l'écoutait l'injurier sans vraiment l'entendre. Il avait raison…elle n'était qu'une fille sans honneur, prête à vendre son corps pour échapper à la douleur physique et au rejet de l'amitié. N'avait-elle pas abandonné sa féminité pour se venger ? Si ce repoussant Manson n'avait pas été dégouté par elle, il l'aurait violentée. Non…Elle l'aurait laissé abuser d'elle sans mot dire !

Alors qu'il s'éloignait en riant sordidement, complètement satisfait de son intervention, elle porta la main à sa bouche, prise d'un violent haut-le-coeur. Puis elle s'écroula en sanglots, son esprit brisé, son cœur, sali.

OWARI


End file.
